


Prank Wars: Revival

by 0duelocandy0



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0duelocandy0/pseuds/0duelocandy0
Summary: lmao don't let the title fool you. This is another high school au
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Juvia Lockser & Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Prank Wars: Revival

"Do you ever want to reach straight into a boy's chest cavity and rip his heart out?"

"Not exactly," I replied from my perch on the windowsill. "I've got jail-time planned for my late thirties."

"Oh, doth love I fear is woe," Lucy said, as she theatrically fell back onto the bed with an arm flung over my face.

I got up with a huff and moved to sit on the bed with my melodramatic friend. Oh well, I couldn't blame her. I had probably been like that too when I was crushing on other guys. I inwardly shuddered when I remembered Bora.

But this was Lucy. Smart and beautiful and strong Lucy. And she was lying on my blue damask comforterthat I was super excited to have received on my thirteenth birthday _—_ getting snot all over it.

"Gerroff," I grumbled, shoving at the blonde lump I sometimes liked to call my best female friend. ( _The "female" addition in BFF was really just up for appearances. Stars know how sulky Gajeel can get sometimes._ )

"Juviaaa!" Lucy whined and turned around to bury my face in my stomach. "It was awful!"

"Fine. What happened?"

"We were at the bridge on the bench. You know the one with the bench overlooking the river."

I hummed in acknowledgment, my fingers tangling through Lucy's golden locks.

"Well we were just talking, and eating the crepes from Mira's bakery, and it was really nice and peaceful."

"Then?"

"Then he kissed me, and it was by the river and he even gave me flowers afterwards, so I actually thought it was genuine." She heaved a breath. "Then I was squirted in the face by a fake flower hidden in the bouquet! And do you know what he said?"

I turned Lucy's face away from my stomach to take a closer look at what I had previously thought were tears that had smudged her makeup, realizing that it was probably water from a fake flower _—_ Well, probably both. Either way, that makeup was definitely all over my shirt now. _Greeeaaatt._

"20 points to Natsu. Can you believe it?" Lucy whispered.

I shook my head. "Lucy, why don't you just end it?"

The "it" she was referring to was the prank war our group of friends had been playing since the fourth grade. The boys used to go particularly hard at it too, but they had all outgrown it by the beginning of eighth grade. Only Lucy and Natsu had kept it alive all those years, and now it was the second semester of Junior year, and the two of them had only made the game more intense when Lucy had kissed him on impulse last March and played it off as a prank.

"You should tell him why you really kissed him that day, Lucy. You could really just end all of this now."

"I can't! This-this is the only way I'll be able to be with him like this. Even this is better than ruining our friendship."

I didn't say anything, but as I watched my friend curl up on her side into a fetal position, a plan began forming inside of my head.

Lucy had put herself in this situation, that much was true. And I even pitied Natsu for being a downright idiot, but they were still my friends and damn if I didn't want to get revenge at Droy for growing a flower in my dead bird's carcass and giving it to me for my 11th birthday. So I decided I was going to get Natsu and Lucy together _and_ I was going to avenge Raindrop, my dead bird.

* * *

The next Thursday I gathered as many of my friends (excluding Lucy and Natsu) that could be bothered to spare the time and huddled them all into the auditorium after school.

The small crowd of my friends that I had gathered actually turned out to be pretty decent. Laki and Kinana had come, as well as Lisanna, Erza, Levy, and Gajeel. (the latter of which she had dragged to the meeting by the ear) But amongst others, I had also spotted him. _Droy._

I grinned and with a glint in my eye, (that caused Droy to shiver for reasons unknown to him,) I addressed the masses, "Settle down humble peasants," I began. "It is with a humble heart that I propose to you the dawn of a new era _—"_

"How many times are you going to say 'humble'?" Gajeel interrupted.

I threw an eraser at him. "Shut up, I heard from Ichiya's motivational speaking class, that if you slip the word 'humble' into your speech enough, it actually encourages people to listen to you."

"Yeah but maybe it would work if you were actually humble, and also Ichiya is a batcase."

"I agree with Gajeel that perhaps Ichiya is not to be used as a reference for literally anything in life," Erza interjected, "But that is enough bickering, you two. I want to hear the reason as to which Juvia has gathered us here."

"Well fine." I acquiesced. my momentum was gone now. _Stupid Gajeel._ "Basically I _—_ uh want to bring back the prank wars."

I was met with a disappointing silence before Gajeel spoke up once again. " _That_ is a stupid fucking idea. Do you have any ide-"

I threw my empty water bottle at him and rephrased; "Nevermind. Let me say that again. I _am_ bringing back the prank wars and," I glared at Gajeel. "And that counted as 5 points."

"But why do you even want to do this?" Levy asked from the first row.

"Yeah, don't we have enough going on already? We don't have time to be playing games anymore, Juvia." Drawled Laki as she picked at her nails.

"I don't really understand the meaning of this." Mumbled Kinana. "This is a wild idea." Added Droy. And on and on it went. One person's voice drowned out the other, until my own inability to hear my own thoughts caused me to snap, and make me throw my pen at Gajeel.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?!" He sputtered, but I ignored him, and shouted, "Can yall stop yelling at me for a second and maybe try to guess why _I_ of all people would want to start the prank wars again?"

"You have a point." Max murmured, "I mean after the avocado incident, I'd have thought you would be over all this."

"I am _—_ I mean not really. I don't have any intention of taking this seriously. I'm only in it for two people." _Well three, but I'd save that for later,_ I thought as I eyed Droy.

"Natsu and Lucy!" Levy said as the realization of what I was trying to get at dawned on her.

"Yeah I mean we all obviously grew out of it, but those two never did, and now all they're doing is hurting each other."

"Then what do you propose?" Ezra asked.

"We don't actually have to actively participate. I honestly don't want to be called "Stinky Avocado" for another year. But I want them to think we are, and as for the rest, you guys can leave it up to me."

"So basically Prank Wars Part Two." Said Max.

"Ehh I like Prank Wars: Retribution." Gajeel retorted, waving his hands like he was introducing a movie title. "I've got some unfinished beef with Rogue."

I Pouted. "I was going to call it the Prank Wars: Revival. And I was going to do so _humbly_ "

"I think that retribution has a certain ring to it," Erza said as she ran my hand over her kendo sword rather menacingly. "Like Gajeel, I too have a bone to pick with a certain blue-haired fiend."

"Wendy?" Jet murmured, "She's only 10 years old!"

"Well Mira says she likes the plan," Lissana held her phone up as if I could see their texts from up upon the stage. "She says that youth is so refreshing and that she will cut off your arms, Juvia, if you try to take her spot as matchmaker."

"I for one am all for this plan!" Levy shouted and stood up, "I don't want to see Lucy sad anymore."

"I agree." Said Erza, "And I shall challenge anyone here who does not want to aid my friend Juvia in her humble quest to unite Natsu and Lucy in the passionate throes of love!" She punctuated that with a steely glare, and slowly one by one everyone else voiced their affirmations.

Only Gajeel remained, but I flicked another pen at him without even blinking, and he finally relented. "Fine. But does Erza know she's talking about sex?"

* * *

The next day Lucy hurried up to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Hey I heard that about what you did, and I wanted to thank you for supporting me." She beamed. "But you may want to avoid butter and avocados this time around."

I wrinkled my nose and nodded, remembering the incident, but also wondering if Lucy knew about my secret plan.

"Yeah, so who told you?"

"Oh, levy told me last night, that you were all going to start playing again, to make me feel like I'm not alone. And she told me that you came up with the idea yourself! Thank you. Honestly, Juvia."

I shook my head, "No problem." Glad that Levy hadn't told her the truth.

"Well then see you at lunch!"

Absentmindedly, I murmured my agreement and headed off to first period.

Later in the morning, happy with the success of my plan's fetal stages, I walked on towards lunch. Even calc homework couldn't bring my mood down. That was, until I stumbled upon the scene in front of me.

Lucy, her arms around Loki's neck, and the two of them making out like nobody's business.

When Lucy finally broke away from Loke and saw Natsu standing, like a rigid slab of wood in front of them, she smiled and ran up to him. "Hey Natsu, everyone's playing now. Won't that be even more fun? I wonder how many po-"

But he turned around and walked off before she could finish her sentence.

I would have almost felt bad for Lucy if that wasn't such a dick move. The simmering pot of rage within my stomach also extended to Loki. And in that moment, I hated him more than I ever had, even when he'd pushed me off the jungle gym in second grade.

I turned to run after Natsu, feeling incredibly guilty about what happened. "Natsu," I grabbed his shoulder after almost running over a couple of freshmen in the school's halls.

"You know what?!" He shouted suddenly, turning around to face me, causing me to stumble back a few steps. "I guess I really am glad that Gray is coming back Sunday. Someone I get to beat up." Then he left me alone in the hallway.

I felt numb. _Gray was coming back?_

**Author's Note:**

> So what do we think? Revised and re-uploaded. Should I keep going?


End file.
